Le couronnement
by Nafrayu
Summary: Les pensées, les envies et les craintes de Blanche-Neige à quelques minutes de son couronnement... Suivis des premières années de sa vie de reine. Blanche-Neige & Le Chasseur.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Après avoir vu deux fois ce très bon film, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS qui se passe juste avant et pendant le couronnement de Blanche-Neige, si jamais ça plait, je pourrais me lancer dans une mini-fic ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le couronnement**

La jeune femme observait son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Sa peau était pâle et pure comme la neige qui vient de tomber, ses lèvres étaient rouges comme une rose et ses cheveux noirs comme l'aile d'un corbeau. Sa beauté était légendaire et sans égale dans tout le Royaume, chose à laquelle elle ne faisait pas très attention d'ordinaire.

La jeune femme détourna son regard du miroir. A s'observer ainsi, elle avait la sensation de ressembler à Ravenna, sa défunte belle-mère et précédente reine. Ravenna avait plongé le Royaume dans le chaos et la pauvreté la plus extrême, la violence était quotidienne et la nature même avait oublié la notion d'espoir.

Tout cela appartenait désormais au passé, à présent la jeune femme était à quelques minutes de se faire couronner reine. Elle portait une belle robe de velours rouge rebrodée d'or et ses cheveux étaient délicatement bouclés et retombaient en vagues douces au milieu de son dos.

Blanche-Neige se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant que ses suivantes ne l'emmènent vers son destin. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son existence, elle souhaitait être belle. Oh elle l'était déjà, tout le monde le lui répétait assez, mais elle voulait être _réellement_ belle, pas seulement aux yeux des gens, mais à _ses_ yeux.

Elle se demanda si _il_ serait là, si elle pourrait le revoir. Ils ne faisaient plus exactement partis du même monde à présent, et c'était ce qui était le plus douloureux. Malgré la mort de Ravenna et le retours de l'espoir et de la vie, il subsistait en elle une souffrance latente, elle ne cessait de penser à ce qui allait suivre. Elle avait peur bien sûr, peur de ne pas être une bonne reine, de ne pas savoir être la souveraine que les gens attendaient et surtout elle avait peur qu'_il_ ne la laisse.

William était là aussi, elle l'avait vu arriver en compagnie de son père. William était son plus vieil ami, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'épouse, elle-même n'y aurait pas émise d'objection si le Chasseur n'était pas entré dans sa vie et avait tout chamboulé.

_Le Chasseur_.

Il était entré dans sa vie de la façon la plus fracassante qui soit, il l'avait ensuite successivement sauvé, abandonné, sauvé de nouveau, et embrassé. Ce n'était pas le baiser de William qui l'avait réveillé de son sommeil morbide, c'était celui du Chasseur. Ce soir-là, il avait fait plus que lui sauver la vie, il avait sauvé son âme, il lui avait insufflé la force nécessaire pour tuer la reine Ravenna. Elle avait entendue et se souvenait de chaque parole qu'il avait prononcé, il avait parlé de sa défunte femme, Sarah, il lui avait parlé de son amour pour elle, de sa douleur de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais et de la façon dont elle avait réussit à le distraire de son chagrin. C'était une chose dont ils n'avaient jamais reparlé.

Pas encore.

Elle entra dans la cathédrale richement décoré pour l'occasion, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Des regards emplis d'espoir et d'adoration. Il y avait plus de vie dans cette salle que Blanche-Neige n'en avait vu dans toute sa vie, et cela lui donna la conviction qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour eux, qu'elle ferait tout pour que son peuple ne manque de rien. Elle sourit à la foule et s'avança vers le trône.

Tandis que l'évêque prononçait les paroles du sacrement, elle balaya la salle du regard, elle vit tous ses amis ainsi que William, Greta... Mais aucune trace du Chasseur. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée, l'aurait-il abandonné le seul jour qui était important pour elle?

Lorsque la couronne se posa sur sa tête, elle sentie d'un coup tout le poids des responsabilités peser sur ses épaules. Elle sentait tout l'espoir que son peuple plaçait en elle et se promit d'être la meilleure souveraine possible.

_"Gloire à notre souveraine!"_

Elle sourit aux nains tandis que la foule scandaient les paroles du nain. Ils lui avaient sauvé la vie, ils avaient combattus et perdus un des leurs à ses côtés, elle leur devait tant.

Puis elle le vit enfin.

Sa haute silhouette traversa la foule et vint se placer à l'arrière. Elle vit ses cheveux blonds et son sourire si mystérieux. Il était venu la voir, il était venu la soutenir. Soudain elle ne vit plus la foule, ni les sourires des gens, elle ne voyait que lui. Elle nota qu'il avait fait des efforts pour enfiler des vêtements propres et discipliner ses cheveux, l'attention la toucha et elle eut envie de courir vers lui. Il l'aurait taquiné, elle aurait riposté, ils se seraient chamaillés et ils se seraient embrassés. Ce scénario tournait en boucle dans son esprit, aussi improbable qu'il puisse paraître. C'était le rêve d'une jeune fille qui n'avait jamais été insouciante.

Le Chasseur s'était battu pour elle, il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne; Elle se battrait donc pour le garder à ses côtés. N'était-elle pas celle qui possédait la force d'une rose et la beauté de trois gouttes de sang tombées dans la neige?

_FIN._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Merci à toutes pour vos très gentilles reviews, je n'avais pas prévu de suite et puis vous m'avez convaincu. Finalement ça comportera deux autres chapitres! C'est assez compliqué d'écrire sur le film je trouve puisque c'est un conte et qu'il faut préserver une certaines ambiance, j'espère avoir réussis :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La demande**

Les premiers jours qui suivirent son couronnement, Blanche-Neige avait été fort occupé. Le pays exsangue avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle et elle faisait son possible pour que chaque habitant retrouve sa dignité et son envie de vivre. Elle n'avait donc pas eu le temps de penser outre mesure aux sentiments qui grandissaient en elle, ce genre de cogitation était réservé à ses nuits qu'elle passait les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le plafond de son lit à baldaquin.

Elle redécouvrait le plaisir de dormir dans un lit moelleux, de prendre des bains et de porter des vêtements propres et secs. Par on ne sait quel miracle, certaines tenues de la reine Eleanor, la mère de Blanche-Neige, avaient été retrouvé dans un coin de château, prenant la poussière. La jeune reine avait alors entreprit de restaurer méticuleusement les robes de sa mère dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin les porter.

Elle n'avait pas non plus eut le loisir de revoir le Chasseur, ce qui la rendait un peu nerveuse, était-il parti? Pensait-il à une autre femme? Ou pensait-il à Sara sa défunte épouse?

Pour apaiser ses pensées elle était descendue un après-midi prendre un peu de solitude dans les beaux jardins du château. Chaque plantes, chaque fleurs et chaque arbre semblait vouloir prendre sa revanche sur les années de désespoir qui avait suivis le couronnement de la reine Ravenna et de délicieux parfums embaumaient à présent tout le jardin.

Blanche-Neige marcha un moment sans autre but que celui de profiter de cette nature réduite au silence pendant trop longtemps, ses longs cheveux noirs se balançant dans son dos. Ce jour là elle portait une longue robe d'une couleur vert pâle et lumineuse à l'image de la renaissance de la Nature. Alors qu'elle examinait le bouton d'une rose rouge, elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle, elle se retourna et aperçut le Chasseur devant elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ma reine...

Blanche-Neige le salua en souriant et s'approcha de lui, il était toujours aussi grand et elle nota de nouveaux efforts de sa part pour être élégants.

- Tu étais partis?

- Non ma reine, il se trouve que les nains avaient besoin de moi et j'ai un certain nombre de dettes envers eux. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris d'avoir pu entrer si facilement, j'avais imaginé me battre avec un ou deux soldats...

Elle rit franchement et secoua la tête en faisant danser ses belles boucles d'un noir de jais.

- Non Chasseur, tu es et seras toujours le bienvenue ici.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant quelques minutes sans éprouver le besoin de parler, savourant le plaisir d'être à nouveaux réunis.

- Il y a des rumeurs en ville, commença le Chasseur et Blanche-Neige devina que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu la voir.

- Lesquelles?

- Le prince William aurait demandé votre main.

Blanche-Neige avait redouté que la demande de William se soit ébruitée et elle grimaça à l'idée que le Chasseur en ait entendu parler.

- Il l'a fait.

- Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur, dit-il pratiquement aussitôt.

Blanche-Neige sentit son cœur se serrer et elle se dit que cela faisait bien longtemps que la peur ne l'avait enserrait ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas que le Chasseur lui souhaite un bon mariage, elle voulait qu'il soit lui-même et tape du poing sur la table en lui disant que _non_ William n'était pas une personne pour elle. Mais il n'en fit rien et resta poli et calme bien que son regard soit partagé entre tristesse, colère et incompréhension.

Blanche-Neige se souvint alors du serment qu'elle s'était fait lors de son couronnement, celui de se battre pour être avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait pas vécu toute sa vie enfermée au plus haut d'une tour, ni combattue et vaincu Ravenna pour épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas.  
Elle choisirait sa destinée.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter, dit-elle tranquillement.

Cette affirmation était autant pour elle que pour le Chasseur, elle sentit une bouffée d'amour et de bonheur l'envahir à cette seule pensée. Non elle n'épouserait pas William, elle épouserait le Chasseur et personne d'autre. Eric releva la tête brusquement et tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle, une bouffée d'espoir venait de naitre en lui, depuis déjà un certain temps, plus rien ne comptait que cette jeune reine dont il se sentait responsable.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Il n'est pas pour moi, répondit-elle en souriant. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne me suis pas battus pendant tout ce temps pour être prisonnière une fois de plus. Je veux choisir l'homme avec qui je veux passer le reste de mon existence.

- Vous êtes une femme étonnante et... Je ne peux que vous approuver, ajouta t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le Chasseur fit alors une chose étonnante, il saisit délicatement la main de sa reine et l'embrassa en s'inclinant. Blanche-Neige écarquilla les yeux avant de rire, ce n'était pas là les manières habituelles du Chasseur.

- Je te dois encore ton argent pour m'avoir escorté jusqu'au Duc Hammond, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Offre-moi plutôt ta main ma Reine.

Blanche-Neige se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Chasseur. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux et les trouva étonnamment doux et soyeux, il aimait plus que tout ce contact. Cela lui rappelait des sensations délicieuses qu'il croyait avoir oublié pour toujours, sentir les caresses d'une femme, pouvoir presser son corps contre le sien, enfouir son visage au creux de ses cheveux ou de sa poitrine, pouvoir respirer son parfum encore et encore...

A quelques mètres de là, caché derrière une colonne, le prince William observait celle qu'il aurait voulu épouser un jour. A présent aucun doute n'était plus permis, il avait la réponse à sa question.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, à bientôt pour la suite! ;)_


End file.
